Don't Let Them Get To You
by fangirl-in-shinning-fandoms
Summary: Natsu starts letting the comments get to him. How will Lucy erase it, will a kiss slide? *NaLu one-shot*


**Hello NaLu fans! :D My names Morgan and this is my VERY first one-shot on this account. I am happy to say this is a short, sweet, NaLu one-shot c: **

…**and my first WRITTEN NaLu story so uh yeah… **

**NOTE: Natsu and Lucy aren't dating in this one-shot it's pretty much some fluff… idk. **

**I own nothing but the plot c:**

Lucy smiled as she calmly walked to the guild. Wearing something strangely comfortable and less… showy; a baggy v-neck with sweat pants and comfortable Ugg boots, her long silky blonde hair pulled up into a messy bun, and a pair of red glasses that Levy gave her for her birthday a few months back to help her read much faster. Then of course, there was the main reason to her smiling; her finished novel was clutched to her chest. She was _very_ excited to show Levy. Unfortunately Levy wouldn't be the first to read like she was told, due to her stuck up team mates snooping into her house. But Levy didn't need to know that

Her smile was soon wiped off her face as she felt a pair of feet smack her in the face causing her to stumble back a bit. She looked up to see a familiar black with a yellow trim long-sleeveless-coat flapping calmly in the wind. She held her breath; her eyes traveled up to make sure it was who she thought it was.

Yup, the pink hair; it was defiantly Natsu Dragneel.

She frowned; she defiantly heard the young fire dragon slayer sniffle.

"Natsu…" she said calmly stepping forward and looking up.

"Go away," he snapped back. Lucy sighed, she hated seeing him upset.

"Nope," she commented. "Not till you explain to me whats wrong." She finished, knowing he'd have no choice but to explain.

Natsu sighed, "Gray told me that Igneel is impossible to find."

"Wait, I'm confused. You never let anyone's words on that get to you, so why now?"

Natsu chewed his bottom lip. "Just… the more everyone tells me it isn't real… I start to think about it when Happy and I head home. I start to think… they are right; I'm just an idiot for wanting to find him. He's probably gone…"

Lucy frowned even more, she felt like crying. Natsu was raised by a dragon, didn't even know his birth parents, but that dragon named Igneel helped him become the man he is today. The fighting, the cute adorable personality; yeah Natsu could be an idiot but in reality he was just a kid trying to mask his sadness of not being able to see his dragon. Lucy was positive she would've been in his shoes; like when her mom died, but she didn't _want_ to leave. He just… _left._

"Natsu, please look at me." Natsu complained.

"…please?" Lucy pleaded even more hoping he'd come down. But instead he leaned back letting the back of his knees loop around the tree branch as he stared at her with curious eyes, red puffy, curious eyes.

Lucy stepped forward, placing the palm of her hand over his cheek and rubbing her thumb against his warm skin. She loved the warmth that radiated off of his skin. She smiled lightly.

"Natsu… don't listen to them… okay? They don't understand what it's like to be abandoned by the one that trained you… I mean Gray maybe but his trainer and the women that loved him left to keep him safe. Everyone had a reason… yours… well just left." Lucy smiled lightly as Natsu just looked into her big brown eyes through the glasses lens. He smiled back at her. Lucy continued to stroke his cheek, it made him feel good, and like all those bad comments he received when younger just… lifted up. They continued to stare into each other's eyes; Lucy had a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach. She felt herself leaning in… their lips centimeters away.

Natsu was shocked to see the gesture from his friend, guild mate, and team mate, so why was he _wanting_ her to kiss him?

Natsu couldn't take it anymore; he just wanted his lips pressed with hers. So he leaned in, the couple-inch gap closed and their lips pressed together.

Natsu felt all the pain leave him, so did Lucy.

But boy if a couple guild members saw this, they'd never hear the end of it.

**Yay! So yeah it's kinda cheesy I guess… idk. But comment, cnc all that sexy-shiz you guys do. (what)**

**Make sure to comment some one-shot requests you'd like! :3**


End file.
